


Brooding

by anticyclone



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Eggpreg, Humor, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, OSHA-approved angelic eggpreg, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone
Summary: Brood: to sit on or incubate (eggs).Aziraphale put his hands on his hips. "We agreed," he said. "We are going to incubate this egg the angelic way."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	Brooding

**Author's Note:**

> Look, _you_ try ignoring the randomly generated "OSHA approved angelic eggpreg" tag.

"Crowley, you're going to crush it!"

One enormous yellow eye looked up at Aziraphale through the criss-cross of Crowley's coils. Crowley gave a soft hiss, although he didn't move enough for Aziraphale to see either his tongue or fangs.

He must have transformed and wound himself around the egg the moment Aziraphale had left the room.

Aziraphale put his hands on his hips. "We agreed," he said. "We are going to incubate this egg the angelic way. _I_ am the one who had to contend with the … process of it."

Crowley reluctantly slithered around so he could lift his head and speak. "We are not," he said, "leaving the egg in a box on the floor. It'sss warmer this way. And I am not too heavy! This is traditional egg-caring procedure here!"

"Yes, well, when it's your egg, we can can take of it the demonic way. But this one is mine. Please get up. You know how much time I spent working on the nest."

The box - which Crowley had shoved to the side to make room for himself - was filled with shredded paper. Aziraphale had started shredding it unconsciously, right after the egg arrived, and had gotten two pages into his (thankfully) duplicate copy of _Frederica_ before he'd noticed. The shop next door had been quite surprised at the number of paperbacks he'd ended up buying, but Aziraphale hadn't been able to risk his hands wandering to his own books again.

And the point was, it was a very nice nest.

Crowley flicked his tongue out and hid his head in his coils again. "No."

Aziraphale sighed.

It had taken so long to shred all that paper.

Crowley peeked out from behind an entirely different section of coil. "And it'sss _our_ egg."


End file.
